


Peanut

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 – Day 2:"He bit me!"This is a very short fluffy au where Beca and Chloe live together as girlfriends and have a little kitten that Chloe brought home from the animal’s shelter she volunteers in...p.s. I am sorry...👀
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bechloe Week 2020, OneShots





	Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [viharistenno](https://viharistenno.tumblr.com/) <3

“Aw! Son of a b-"

“Beca! You know I don’t want you to talk to my baby like this" scolded her Chloe.

“He bit me!” gasped the brunette.

“Oh stop it, my Peanut is the sweetest little angel-"

“He’s a _demon_ ” corrected her Beca.

“Beca, he’s a kitten, how can you be so scared of him?” giggled Chloe.

“I- I'm not scared of him, he’s just... _mean_. And he bit me!” complained Beca showing her offended hand to Chloe, which she took to examine.

“It’s just a tiny scratch, stop complaining so much" she dismissed her with a scoff, but she didn’t let go of her hand – any excuse to keep physical contact with Beca was good for Chloe and Beca had learned to be okay with that a long time ago.

“Yeah I’d like to see what you’d do if I bit you" scoffed the brunette feigning to be outraged. She blurted that out without thinking about it and didn’t realise what she said until she noticed Chloe biting her bottom lip and looking at her in a way that made her swallow hard.

“I mean, I wouldn’t complain about that...” smirked the redhead getting closer to her.

Beca didn’t know when Chloe let go of her hand to wrap her arms around Beca’s neck, but her hands were resting on Chloe’s hips now. The atmosphere in the room had definitely shifted, her fingers twitched in anticipation, knowing that Chloe was about to lean in and close the gap between them.

The kiss they shared was tender and chaste, until Beca playfully bit Chloe’s lips, smiling into the kiss before trying to part to say something stupid, but Chloe’s arms around her neck didn’t let her move away and the redhead’s lips were on hers again in a heartbeat, kissing her way more passionately than before.

Chloe’s reaction made something click inside her and she decided to take the lead kissing her harder. Beca’s left hand started moving up Chloe’s body until her fingertips gently brushed over Chloe’s jawline before she grabbed it to turn Chloe’s head so she could reach her neck. Her other hand moved around Chloe’s waist, nails digging into her lower back, to keep her close. When Beca bit down her neck Chloe let out a filthy moan that made all the hairs on Beca’s body rise to attention. Chloe’s hands slid up to bury themselves into dark locks and gently pulled, making Beca hiss and bite her again.

“I need you, now" breathed out Chloe and Beca started walking backwards leading them towards their bedroom, without stopping her ministrations.

Once they reached the bed Beca sat down and started unfastening the button of Chloe’s shorts to pull them down and away before standing up and spinning around, using the momentum to throw Chloe on the bed.

The redhead giggled and scooted over on the bed to lay her head on the pillow. Beca moved on top of her, hands running up and down Chloe’s sides until they slipped behind her shirt, lightly lifting it to reveal Chloe’s toned abs. The brunette lied down and started kissing the skin between Chloe’s pants and the hem of her shirt.

Beca started to push her shirt up to reveal more skin and not so gently bit down on Chloe’s abdomen.

“Bec...” hissed Chloe.

Beca smirked against Chloe’s skin when she heard the shiver in her voice.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” whispered Beca while her hands kept inching the shirt up, hungrily brushing over Chloe’s ribcage and up over her breasts, mouth following close behind, peppering kisses all over the newly exposed skin. Chloe’s body arched into her and she let out a pleased hum when Beca took a hard nipple in her mouth gently sucking on it, the hum suddenly turned into a sharp gasp when Beca bit on the bundle of nerves but quickly soothed it with her tongue.

The brunette sat up astride Chloe’s hips and took her shirt all the way off before doing the same thing with her own and lay back down on top of her girlfriend to kiss her deeply.

Beca had always hated Sunday mornings, until they had turned into her regular sessions of lazy make out and lovemaking with Chloe Beale. Beca now loved Sunday mornings very much and wished they could last forever. So she took her time enjoying the way Chloe’s body responded to her ministrations; they’ve been together for quite a while now, but for Beca, kissing Chloe still felt like the first time and she loved getting lost in it, in the way Chloe sucked her tongue into her mouth while her fingertips gently scratched at the back of Beca’s neck and their bodies deliciously slid against one another.

Chloe wasn’t complaining about Beca taking her time, but the brunette could feel her getting restless beneath her; nails scratching a little harder down her back and hips rocking upwards not so subtly anymore, were the telling signs that Chloe was starting to need more, so Beca drove their kiss to an end and slowly sat up again, gently dragging her hands over the redhead’s body and settled herself between her thighs. Chloe immediately bent her knees to give Beca more space. The brunette smiled at that and quickly kissed her again.

Beca kept leaving open mouthed kisses down Chloe’s body, occasionally biting her gently to keep up the joke and because Chloe’s reaction to that was intoxicating. When she reached Chloe’s pants, she placed a gentle kiss on her centre and felt the wetness starting to soak through the fabric. She bit her lip to stop the groan trying to escape from her mouth and moved to leave one last bite on Chloe’s inner thigh, gaining a strangled gasp that turned into a breathy moan – probably exaggerated just for Beca’s enjoyment – before moving back to where they both really wanted Beca to focus. Just when the brunette slipped two fingers beneath the soaked material to push it aside, a particularly distressed mew reached their ears.

Beca immediately jumped down off the bed and ran into the kitchen, where she found Peanut trying to get out of a cookie jar they had on the high shelf over the counter. She quickly grabbed a chair to pull him out and started cradling him like a baby.

“How did you get up there, huh?” she asked with that stupid voice everyone makes when they talk to puppies.

A very frustrated Chloe stormed out of their bedroom with the full intent to make a scene about Beca just leaving her hanging like that, but her heart melted at the sight of her girlfriend cuddling the cat she was so against keeping when Chloe brought him home from the shelter just a couple of weeks ago. She reached Beca and gently hugged her from behind.

“He was stuck in the jar up there" explained Beca in a pouting manner, while playing with the kitten’s paw and filling Chloe’s heart with love.

“What a dork..." she giggled before placing a soft kiss on Beca’s cheek.

“Hey! He's a baby!" defended him Beca.

“I was talking about you" laughed Chloe.


End file.
